Summer Festival and You
by Kirika.Suzuki
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang mengikat sebuah perjanjian dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu saat tersesat di festival, tapi perjanjian yang sudah lampau itu mengundang kecemasan di kedua belah pihak. Karena hati mereka yang sangat cemas dan tak bisa jujur, mereka sulit berdekatan walaupun tidak ada jarak. Orang lain hanya mereka anggap sebagai figuran. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh! Ini karya pertama saya untuk :3**

**Saya harap kalian suka ceritanya :3**

**Mohon maaf kalau aneh karena ini pengalaman pertama saya ._.**

**Selamat menikmati ya w)9**

**NB: Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca**

**Don't Like Don't Read, After Read, You must Like (XP)**

**Ok, happy reading ^o^)9**

***Warning: Typo, Gaje, Aneh, Pendek dll**

**#Genre: Romance, Shoujo, Drama, S.O.F**

**Remember to Like after read XD#plak**

* * *

"Ohayo Miku-tan!", seru seseorang sambil menepuk punggungku dari belakang dan membuatku kaget.  
"Ah!", seruku karena kaget.  
Tampak gadis berambut kuning pendek diam saja melihatku terkejut dengan ekspresi aneh.  
"Oh, Rin... bikin orang kaget saja! Haha... ada apa?", tanyaku dengan garing.  
"Eh nggak kok! Cuma iseng saja. Miku-tan gampang kaget, sih...", jawab Rin.  
"Eh!? Rin bisa logat kansai?!", tanyaku lagi. Sejak kapan Rin belajar logat kansai.  
"Cuma sedikit kok! Sebenarnya aku cuma sering nonton acara lawak orang Osaka...", jawab Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.  
"Menurutmu acara lawak orang Osaka itu lucu, ya?", tanyaku untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.  
"Yaa... yang sering ketawa itu Len kok!", jawab Rin.  
Muka dan telinganya tampak merah, mungkin karena kesal atas desakanku.  
"Hm... begitu toh. Sudahlah, kita ke kelas yuk!", ajakku sambil menarik tangan Rin ke kelas.  
**_(DI KELAS)_**  
"Ohaiyo Rin-samaaa!", kata orang-orang dengan semangat.  
Rin Kagamine, teman dekatku yang umurnya 14 tahun dan punya saudara kembar bernama Len Kagamine, dia banyak dipuja-puja dan populer. Dia memiliki sebuah klub bernama V&M (Nggak Keren), akupun termasuk di dalamnya  
Kegiatan klub itu hanya menyanyi, bermain musik, dan terkadang disertai tarian. Anggotanya hanya anak-anak unggulan atau sahabat Rin.  
Tak lain, ya... Aku, Rin, Len, Megurine twins, Yuki Kaai, Megpoid Twins (nggak cocok), Akita Twins, dan Shion twins.  
Pembimbing di klub itu adalah Kamui Gakupo-sensei, guru bersuara rendah yang agak jelek (menurutku) dan disukai oleh Luka-senpai.  
Sedangkan Gumi-chan sepertinya suka pada... orang yang sama sepertiku... Kai-kun. Apalagi Kai-kun juga sedang laris-larisnya saat ini! Dia juga populer dan dipuja-puja walaupun berada di peringkat 3.  
Lalu bagaimana ini? Apakah akhirnya sahabatku akan jadi sainganku? Aku tidak mau!

"Oi Miku!", panggil seseorang dengan suara mirip cewek.  
"Eh...oh... Len? Ada apa!?", tanyaku.  
"Kita disuruh sama Rin kumpul tuh!", jawab Len.  
"Iya...", jawabku lesu.  
Aku berjalan sambil menyeret kakiku, aku malas bertemu Gumi-chan dan Kai-kun.  
Apalagi Gumi-chan orangnya tegas dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh. Dia sok keren dan sok cantik di depan anak cowok. Tapi Gumi-chan memang imut dan cantik. Dia pujaan banyak cowok.  
Sedangkan aku? Aku berpenampilan pas-pasan dan hanya dikuncir dua, hanya suaraku saja yang bagus.  
Apa bisa aku menang darinya?  
"Miku, ayo cepat!", kata Len sambil menarik tanganku.  
"Iya...maaf...", balasku.  
Len sangat perhatian padaku, kami juga akrab. Entah mengapa Len mau denganku yang begini.  
**_(Ruang KLUB)_**  
"Ah... Micchan datang!", kata Luka-senpai dengan wajah gembira.  
Luka Megurine-senpai, umurnya 20 tahun. Tapi dia hanya melanjutkan kuliah dan tidak mau jadi pengajar disini. Mungkin karena ingin ikut klub band V&M atau mau menemani Luki-senpai.  
Padahal kalau jadi pengajar dia bisa dekat dengan Kamui Gakupo-sensei.  
"Luka-senpai... lama nggak ketemu...", ujarku dengan senyum yang dipaksa-paksakan.  
"Micchan kok tidak semangat?", tanya Luka-senpai.  
"Nggak apa-apa, hanya kurang makan kok!", jawabku.  
Luka-senpai menepuk pipiku dan langsung memberiku roti melon.  
"Enaaak!", kataku saat menggigitnya sekali di ujung roti.  
"Rasanya manis, seperti ditabuti gula! Enak sekali...", lanjutku sambil tetap menggigit.  
"Haha... tapi hati-hati kalau sudah kena k...".  
Sebelum Luka-senpai selesai bicara, ekspresiku langsung berubah.  
"Krim-nya bau...", ucapku.  
Dan ekspresi Luka-senpai ikut berubah.  
"Krimnya bau, asin, agak pahit... asam... agak pedas manis... huek... krim apaan ini?", protesku sambil mencoba menyendok krim yang lengket itu dengan satu jari.  
"Iiiih Lengket!", seruku tiba-tiba dan membbuat Luka-senpai, Rin, dan Len kaget.  
"Apa yang lengket, Miku?!", tanya Rin yang berlari ke arahku.  
"Krim...nya...", jawabku.  
"Oh...", balas Rin. Ia tampak sangat kecewa.  
"Ehm... yang lebih penting... kenapa ruang klub-nya sepi sekali?", tanyaku.  
"Eh... banyak yang masih sibuk...", jawab Rin.  
"Sibuk? Soal persiapan Festival musim panas itu?", tanyaku lagi.  
Rin mengangguk.  
"Karena itu... aku sengaja bikin acara pertunjukan supaya kita makin menyolok!", kata Rin dan Len secara bersamaan.  
Setelah kalimat itu selesai, mereka saling berpandangan.  
"Itu ideku bodoh...", kata Len kesal.  
"Ketua klubnya aku, jadi bagaimanapun juga itu semua berkat aku!", balas Rin yang sama-sama kesal.  
Dalam waktu singkat merekapun bertengkar.  
"Kita menampilkan apa, sih?", tanyaku.  
"Acara menyanyi dan band. Juga acara pemilihan anggota baru!", jawab Luka-senpai.  
Hm... setahuku di sana ada kontes menyanyi duet dan solo.  
Tapi pasti akan menarik!  
Aku tak sabar menunggu festival!


	2. Chapter 2

"Miku-tan, pinjam Gomu-Keshi!", ucap Rin tiba-tiba.  
"Eh...? Gomu-keshi? Aku tahunya Keshi Gomu (Penghapus)", balasku.  
"Gomu-keshi itu cara orang kansai menyebut penghapus!", kata Luka-senpai yang memotong pembicaraan.  
"Oh... Nih!", kataku sambil memberikan Rin penghapusku yang berbau jeruk.  
Saat kuberikan, tiba-tiba mata Rin langsung berbinar.  
"Apa ini!? Jeruk?! Untukku ya!", seru Rin sambil menyambar penghapusku.  
"A...anu...".  
Aku tak bisa menolaknya, tapi...aku juga tak bisa memberinya...  
Len yang dari tadi melihatku dan melihat perubahan ekspresiku kemudian angkat bicara.  
"Maaf Rin, penghapus itu cuma satu-satunya penghapus yang Miku punya!", ujar Len.  
"Ah... Len-kun...", pikirku saat melihatnya membelaku.  
Tapi penghapusku sebenarnya ada segudang...  
"Oh begitu... Maaf Miku...", kata Rin sambil menyerahkan kembali penghapus itu.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok! Lain kali kubelikan deh!", balasku.  
Aku tak ada niat membelikannya sebelumnya, tapi tak kusangka Rin akan kecewa begini.  
"Ho... Honma!?", tanya Rin dengan suara yang sangat keras.  
"Ha? Lagi-lagi logat Osaka...", pikirku kesal.  
"Maksudnya 'Hontou Desu Ka?' (benarkah?)", jelas Luka-senpai.  
Aku mengangguk mengerti.  
"Hai, sou desu!", balasku sambil tersenyum pada Rin.  
Syukurlah kalau dia semangat lagi.  
"Permisi!".  
Eh? Ada yang masuk! Siapa, ya? Dari suara kelihatannya cowok... Kai-kun atau Kamui-sensei.  
Pintu terbuka dan jreeeeng...  
Muncullah empat orang yang terlambat.  
Kaiko-chan, Gumi-chan, Kai-kun, dan Kamui-sensei.  
"Mana Neru?", tanyaku pada Kaiko yang baru datang.  
"Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya absen...", jawab Kaiko.  
Oh begitu... Padahal Neru sangat aktif di klub. Walaupun ingin ketemu Len saja, sih...  
"Kalau Nero?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Dia di UKS...", jawab Kaiko.  
"Sou desu ka... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!", kataku sambil pamit untuk ke UKS.  
**_(Di UKS)_**  
"Kiyomi-sensei, ada Akita-kun?", tanyaku pada Hiyama Kiyomi-sensei, guru pengawas di UKS sekaligus guru blablabla (lupa).  
"Akita-kun? Dia ada di ruang 5. Sepertinya sedang tidur...", jawab Kiyomi-sensei.  
"Ng... Gomen kudasai, arigatou...", kataku lalu berjalan ke ruang 5.  
"Ne~Ro...", panggilku.  
Tampak Nero yang sedang memainkan ponselnya saat aku membuka tirai ruang 5. Sepertinya ponsel Neru tuh... Mencuri, ya?  
Lho... Nero tampak berkilau juga, ya... Padahal hanya main ponsel.  
"Eh, Miku? Ada apa!?", tanya Nero sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya dengan cepat.  
"Kita disuruh ke ruang klub tuh!", jawabku.  
Aku tampak heran, mengapa Nero menyembunyikan ponselnya saat melihatku?  
"Oh, baik... Aku segera kesana... Tapi kenapa kamu yang memanggilku?", tanya sekaligus balas Nero.  
"Habis... Ini mauku sih!", jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.  
Muka Nero langsung berubah jadi merah merona entah karena apa.  
"Duh... Kok aku jadi deg-degan?", pikir Nero yang mukanya masih memerah.  
"Sudahlah yuk!", ajakku.  
Nero mengangguk dan dia berjalan di belakangku.  
Sampai di pintu UKS aku menyapa dan berterima kasih sekali lagi pada Kiyomi-sensei.  
**_(Ruang KLUB)_**  
"Itu mereka!", kata Luka-senpai saat melihat aku dan Nero kembali.  
"Luka-senpai dan lainnya sedang membuat apa?", tanyaku sambil menghampiri mereka.  
"Poster promosi dan selebaran!", jawab Luka-senpai dengan senyum manis yang bisa membuat hati lelaki meleleh.  
"Waah... Sepertinya asyik! Boleh aku ikutan?", tanyaku lagi.  
Luka-senpai mengangguk lalu aku langsung membantu tanpa bicara lagi.  
Sementara Nero, dia hanya diam sambil memegang gitar dan lembar partitur.  
"Nero, bantu dong!", seru Rin yang membuat seisi klub kaget.  
"Wah... Maaf! Aku lagi menghafalkan partitur!", balas Nero dengan nada mengejek.  
Rin tampak kesal dan ingin melempar Nero dengan gunting atau gelas.  
Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis keganjenan dari ujung, "Rin-chan seram!".  
Sok imut. Dia bahkan berada di samping Kai-kun untuk menarik perhatian.  
"Diam kau Gumi!", seru Rin dengan kesal.  
"Kaito-kun... Tolong aku! Rin-chan sangat mengerikan!", kata Gumi sambil memeluk lengan Kaito.  
"Hah?!", seruku dalam hati.  
Apaan itu, meluk-meluk sembarangan! Pakai sok-sokan imut lagi. Cih! Aku benci tipe gadis seperti itu!  
Karena kesal yang sudah melebihi batas itu kutahan-tahan, tak sengaja pensil yang kupegang patah.  
"Doushitano, Micchan?", tanya Luka-senpai.  
"Ah... Maaf! Aku nggak apa-apa kok!", jawabku sambil memegangi kepalaku dan menunduk.  
"A...aku... Aku mau mendinginkan kepalaku dulu!", ujarku sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang klub.  
"Miku kenapa tuh?", tanya Nero.  
"Biar aku su...", ucap Kai-kun tapi Gumi memotongnya.  
"Aku mau lihat keadaan Miku-chan dulu!", kata Gumi sambil tersenyum dan menyusulku.  
Kemudian dia menemuiku.  
"Gumi?" pikirku heran.  
"Apa lihat-lihat?", tanya Gumi ketus.  
Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan kembali mendinginkan kepala.  
"kamu suka Kaito?", tanyanya.  
Mukaku langsung memerah dan panas.  
"Tapi terus terang saja, Kaito lebih suka padaku! Dia pernah menembakku!", kata Gumi lagi.  
Aku kaget mendengarnya sekaligus syok.  
Kai-kun... Menyatakan cinta pada Gumi?!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bohong!", seruku tak percaya.  
Tapi Gumi hanya memandangku rendah.  
"Huh! Kamu saja cuma peringkat berapa? Aku peringkat 5 lho~! Masuk 5 besar paling cantik dan peringkat 3 paling imut. Aku juga ranking 10 besar!", ledek Gumi sambil menertawakanku.  
"Bodoh! Kamu sama sekali tak mengerti Kai-kun!", balasku dengan kesal.  
"Lalu maksudmu apa?", tanya Gumi.  
"Kai-kun memedulikan orang dari 'HATI'! Dia sudah berjanji padaku!", jawabku sambil berteriak histeris.  
"Tapi 'JANJI' itu 'DULU' 'kan? Sekarang 'Kai-kun'-mu itu sudah berubah! Kamu yang sok-sok-an deh! Kamu sama sekali tak mengerti Kaito! Jadi lebih baik menjauh darinya!", seru Gumi kesal.  
Aku menelan ludah dan emosiku. Aku tak boleh meledak sekarang.  
"Aku takkan menjauh dari-nya!", kataku dengan tegas.  
Raut muka Gumi tampak makin kesal.  
"Sampai suatu ketika dia akan kembali melihatku seorang! Aku takkan menjauh ataupun pergi dari sisinya!", tegasku lagi.  
Gumi yang tampak semakin kesal itu kemudian tersenyum kesal.  
"Kalau begitu... Jika kamu dapat membuatnya berpaling dariku, aku akan menyerahkannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum aku menyerah!", kata Gumi.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan?", tanyaku.  
"Duellah denganku! Jika kau menang aku takkan mengganggu hubungan kalian! Tapi itu jika dia ingin bersamamu...", jawab Gumi.  
"Lalu jika aku kalah?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Kau harus bersujud di hadapanku, jadilah budakku! Dan jauhi Kaito!", jawab Gumi dengan sinis.  
Aku syok dan kaget, Gumi sangat jahat! Lebih jahat dari Rin...  
"Kenapa kau takut?", tanya Gumi.  
"Ti... Tidak! Aku takkan lari! Akan kubuat Kai-kun suka padaku lagi!", jawabku dengan tegas.  
Aku takkan kalah pada gadis jahat ini! Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku pada Kai-kun!  
"Bagus kalau begitu... Ini akan semakin menarik... Besok, kutunggu kau di taman A! Kenakanlah baju paling indahmu!", kata Gumi.  
Aku mengangguk.  
"Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu!", balasku.  
Dan ada petir menyambar diantara kami.  
(JDER! Woooooo XD)  
_(Esok Harinya)_  
Aku terkejut melihat sekian banyak orang berkumpul di taman dan ada dua panggung raksasa yang masih ditutup.  
"Kau terkejut? Payah!", ledek Gumi tiba-tiba.  
"Ap... ah...", kataku yang terpotong karena aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru pendek.  
"Ka... Kai-kun...", kataku pelan.  
Tapi Gumi menghalangi tatapan kami untuk bertemu.  
"Kaito tonton aku, ya! Dukung aku!", kata Gumi dengan suara mesra.  
"Ah...ya...", jawab Kaito dengan lesu.  
Ukh, dadaku terasa sakit... Kenapa ya?  
Di saat aku membutuhkannya, dia tak mau berada bersamaku... Dia lebih memilih Gumi...  
Kai-kun... Kau benar-benar lupa janji kita?  
"Hei Miku! Aku akan tampil duluan!", kata Gumi.  
"Silakan...", jawabku dengan lemas.  
Orang yang kusukai bukannya mendukungku, tapi sainganku. Apakah aku bisa menang?

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang sangat meriah.  
Gumi hebat... Apa sebaiknya aku mengaku kalah?  
Tapi...  
"Micchan! Ayo ke panggung!", kata Luka-senpai tiba-tiba.  
Aku mengangguk dan mengambil mic-ku.  
Aku berlari ke panggung dan akhirnya mulai bernyanyi.  
Tidak ada satupun orang yang bersorak untukku...  
Tidak ada yang mendukungku...  
"A...aku akan menyanyikan... Shi... Shinkai Shoujo...", kataku dengan gugup.  
Banyak orang tertawa yang membuatku makin takut.  
Aku tak bisa semangat dan bergerak...  
Padahal aku sudah bernyanyi sebagus-bagusnya.  
Akhirnya hasil akhirku hanya ditertawakan...  
Hiks...  
Seandainya aku tak pernah lahir...

Dua hari berlalu dan Gumi menang. Tapi Gumi berkata itu baru ronde pertama.  
Tapi jujur, aku tak punya semangat...  
Seandainya 'DIA' ada disisiku dan menyemangatiku...  
Aku pasti akan...  
"Miku!", panggil seorang lelaki sambil menarik tanganku.  
"Eh?", pikirku.  
Dia...adalah... Kai-kun... Dia mau menyentuh tanganku...  
Apa maksudnya ini!?

Kai-kun membawaku ke tempat yang jauh.  
Di mana tidak ada yang tahu.  
"Miku... Sebenarnya ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu...", tanya Kai-kun.  
Jantungku mulai berdebar nggak karuan.  
Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan?

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Gomenne, kalian harus baca fict abal-abal saya ._.**

**Tapi saya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang(lebay) dan berharap kalian suka ._.**

**Ingat, "Don't Like, Don't Read"**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya w**

**Sampai ketemuu OwO/ *mau bikin baru :3**


End file.
